School Days
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Join the DN Angel cast as they go to school do what every kid does-work and most of the time-play! For now it's only drabble, but soon it will be an actual story-tell me what pairs you want, I'm open to anything.
1. Manga Reads

Author's Note: I back

**Author's Note: I back! Did ya' miss me? I have had a major writer's block, I hope this makes up for it! I'm writing from school!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, this is a plot less story about my boredom in my school library.**

**Takeshi-Deepthi **

**Dark-me**

**Daisuke-Neethu**

**Krad-Mina **

**Riku-Victoria**

**Risa-Millie**

**Satoshi-Diana**

**Miamoto-Aila**

**Kosuke-Dad**

**Emiko-Mom**

**EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS HAS HAPPENED TO THE REAL PEOPLE.**

**--**

_**School Days act 1-Go over board**_

"**OK, if you're gonna out me in our story, at least changes my name" Krad said, copying Dark's Spanish work. He finished, saying a pitched "Done!" out loud **

"**Can I go over board then…"**

"**No…wait! Yes, go over board."**

"**YES! GO OVER BOARD!"**

**--**

_**School Days act 2-Do IT!**_

"**Do it, or else I'll kill you…" Krad said, humming some godforsaken song as Dark just kept typing.**

"**Come on, do it! It's really fun.!" Krad said spazzing on Dark's computer. **

"**Alright, I do it." Dark said, switching to the website, several minutes later…**

"**Wow…" **

"**I know…"**

**Krad and Dark were both staring at the screen**

**reading manga**

**--**

_**School Days act 3-Yaoi**_

"**DAMNWHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING" Krad said, staring at the screen describing two guys doing some not so Daisuke-like things.**

"…**I can explain…"**

"**Then explain now."**

"…**I can't…"**

"**What the hell do you mean by that?!"**

"**Um…you know , right?"**

"**Yea, oh no! Don't tell me its another--"**

"**Yup, DarkXKrad fan fiction."**

**--**

_**School Days act 4-Psycho Bitch**_

"**Alright, I'll chose I name for you, but At least tell me what you want in it." Dark said, thoughts scrambled in his head.**

"**Well, I like a lot of your mangas and animes, so you chose." Dark just frowned**

"**Well, at least tell me a word you want." Krad paused for a moment, turning his attention away from the screen full of manga names.**

"**Well, if you were me, what would you choose?" Dark's answer was a snicker, then—**

"**Psycho Bitch."**

**--**

_**School Days act 5- What?**_

**Dark was typing his research paper, when he peeked over to see Satoshi was already on his second page.**

"**You would be on the second page!"**

"……**wait what did you say, I wasn't paying attention…"**

**--**

_**School Days act 6-Wrong Button**_

"**Damn it! I keep trying to spell "adult", but I keep spelling "audit" Dark said, glaring at the computer screen, Riku looked over at his and said**

"**Do you even know what audit means?"**

"…**yea…"**

**--**

_**School Days Act 7-Band**_

"**Wow, is that a clown, not wait, that's from the music room, GO Band!" Dark said, Satoshi looked over at him.**

"**That's the orchestra class."**

"**OH, hehe…"**

**--**

_**School Days Act 8-I'm so Hood!**_

"**Damn it…I hate tests…." Dark said, papers and books scrambled everywhere, when all of a sudden…**

**The doors to his room burst open to reveal Takeshi with a big smile.**

"**Hey Dark, ya ready for the big test?" Takeshi said with a big grin on his face **

"**How can you be so happy, you have it too!"**

"**Yea, but I don't have to worry!" Takeshi said, swirling around him.**

"**Why…." Dark said, his eyebrow raising**

"**Because…I'm so hood!" Takeshi said, breaking out in song.**

**--**

_**School Days act 9- Alien Princess**_

"**Hey Krad, what manga are you reading?" **

"**I don't know…I think Alien Princess." He replied as he kept scrolling.**

"**Ah…Gasp!" Dark said, staring at the screen that was showing a man talking.**

"**What?"**

"**He's….**

"**Yes…."**

"**so…."**

'**Yes…"**

"**BEAUTITFUL!"**

"…**what?**

**--**

**All stories were written in school in my library and my only witnesses are snowy and h2sook.**


	2. Sneaky Friends

Author's Note: I back

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! --Dark, Krad and the whole gang go to middle school, ok? Not high school. School Days act 12 really happened to me! If you watch News 12, you probably heard of a school evacuation at AMS, well that's my school!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; this is a plot less story about my boredom in my school library and basement.**

**Bold-main characters**

Regular-normal

_Italics-rare_

_Takeshi-Deepthi _

**Dark-me**

Daisuke-Neethu

Krad-Mina

Riku-Victoria

Risa-Millie

_Satoshi-Diana_

Miamoto-Aila

Kosuke-Dad

Emiko-Mom

_Mari-Ashley_

_**MOST**_OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPENS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS HAS HAPPENED TO THE REAL PEOPLE, SOME NOT EVEN IN SCHOOL**! **

**--**

_**School Days act 10-Candy**_

"_**Hey Dark, look at all my candy!" Daisuke said, showing all the candy he got at Tachibana's party. Dark just kept staring until—**_

"_**MY CANDY!!" and grabbed the candy bag and ran away, laughing manically.**_

"…_**if he wanted some, he could've asked…"Daisuke said, sweat dropping.**_

**--**

_**School Days act 11-Purple Bag!**_

"**I love my purple bag…" Dark said, staring at it and drooling. (Remember, he is playing me, who is a girl, so some of the things he does might seem girly, but only some, I think)**

"**Hey Dark!" Kegi said, and then stopped, staring at the bag with wide eyes.**

"**I know, isn't it awesome, I named it Dark Jr."**

"**HOLY GREEN GUMMIE BEARS IT'S A PURPLE BAG!! AHHHHH!!" Kegi screamed, running around the room before crashing through the door.**

"**What's with him?" Dark said, confused.**

**--**

_**School Days act 12-Daddy!**_

"**I can't believe they won't let the kids go yet, I mean sure the middle school was evacuated because of a bomb treat, but we shouldn't have to stay in this crowded high school?!" Krad said, pissed as Risa just kept walking around, looking for her sister (not Victoria) until she spotted them and sat in front.**

"**Well I for one am just glad no one was hurt, I'm glad we were all safe and sound and--" Risa interrupted him by saying-**

"**Hey, isn't that your dad?"**

"**OMG YAY DADDY! I'M SAFE!" Dark said, running to Kosuke who just should there smiling sheepishly at the everyone else in the room.**

**--**

_**School Days act 13-QUIZZES!**_

"_**I'm turned to the devil." Dark said, staring at his Facebook profile.**_

"_**I feel so evil, I'm betraying everything mom taught me I should me—COOOL!! THEY HAVE QUIZZES!!" Dark said, doing a hundred and spamming his friends with requests.**_

"_**I just hope Risa and Krad (not Mina) won't kill me…oh who am I kidding, I screwed…"**_

**--**

_**School Days act 14- Kitty!**_

"**I am a man, I won't let anything get me." Dark said, looking through videos on YouTube until he came across one showing a kitty.**

"**OMG KITTY!"**

**--1 minute 24 seconds later--**

"**That was so cute…I think I'm melting…" Dark said, liquefying in his chair"**

**If you want to see the video Dark saw, look on my profile!**

**--**

_**School Days act 15-Because I'm awesome that way!**_

"**So I'm Daisuke, right?" "Daisuke" said, looking at the list at the top.**

"**Yup." "Dark" said, doing his SS homework.**

"**Aww…why do you get to Dark"**

"**Because I'm awesome that way."**

**--**

_**School Days Act 16-Gieco**_

"_**So Miamoto, what do you like more, Gieco or State Farm?" Dark asked as they continued to typed their research paper.**_

"_**State Farm."**_

"_**I know, like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!"**_

**--**

_**School Days Act 17-Rockstar!**_

"_**OK, when we talk about him, call him the rock star." Pisa said, giggling.**_

"_**Ok whatever." Dark said, waiting for Risa to finish packing her stuff.**_

"_**Hey guys what are you talking about?" Mari said.**_

"_**Oh, about a rock star, he sold like a million copies!" Dark said calmly, Risa started laughing as Dark starting cracking up.**_

"_**Oh! I think I heard of him." **_

"_**Doubt it." Dark chuckled as Risa hit him on the shoulder**_

**--**

_**School Days act 18- Babies**_

"_**OMG BABIES!!" Dark said to himself as he looked at his seven babies.**_

"_**I'm so happy, I'm finally a daddy!"**_

"_**Dark you have babies?!" Daisuke said, surprised as Dark turned away from the screen**_

"_**Yes, Facebook sure is nice isn't it?" Dark said, looking at a blank faced Daisuke.**_

"_**Oh, that's what you meant?"**_

"_**Yea…what did you think I meant?"**_

**--**

_**School Days act 19-The Vamptastic Fanpires!**_

"**I love Twilight, isn't it great!" Dark asked Risa who broke into a smile.**

"**I know, Edward is so hot!!"**

"**Ya know, MTV was looking over names to call the Twilight fan base." Dark said, surpring Risa.**

"**EHH! Really! What didn't they chose?"**

"**Twilighters, but there was a name there that was so much cooler, I even added to it!"**

"**Really, what is it?"**

"**THE VAMPTASTIC FANPIRES!" Dark said as he and Risa started laughing hysterically, causing some attention, but they didn't care,**

**since they were the vamptastic fanpires. **

**--**

**All stories were written in school in my library or basement and my only witnesses are snowy, suki suki suki suki, (her nickname that she hates) and the voices in my head.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! **


End file.
